Chamber of the Phoenix King
by Diana23
Summary: This is the one-shot of the Pharaoh Alexander helios Harakthy had how is tomb is explored by a lone man, and how that dies to keep the secret of his from being revealed. So that the phoenix king can rest in peace for eternity
1. Chapter 1

Standing at the entrance an aging archaeologist was looking at the tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh , a king that brought Egypt into it's greatest golden age. A king that took a poor desolate kingdom that was on the brink of economic collapse and turned it into a empire worthy of admiration. Pushing open the anicent yet still beautiful 5000 years later. It was made of white lime stone, and had beautiful jewels inlayed in it, emeralds, rubies, turquoise , diamonds and gold. Walking into the tomb that was built into the cave, hidden by the sands of time until now. Glancing at the hall walls were there were beautiful paintings depicting the legendary Pharaoh in his everyday life as well as in battle, there were torchs in the shape of wings hammered into the hall wall that lit up as he walked by them. He soon came up to a shrine with the goddess maat inside of it, she was kneeling and had her wings streached out as though she would take off in a flight.

The statue was golden , with lines painted on it, her wings were full of bright red rubies , and her had pure sapphires inlayed in them looking like they should belong to the water. Walking past the statue he came upon a door that had a surprising image carved in it. It was a rising phoenix that was rising from the fiery flames of rebirth itself. Standing guardian on each side of the door two large, beautfiul golden statues of the goddess sekhmet, the carryed golden spears that had diamonds for spear heads, the wore a linen kilt had silky golden sash's tied around there waist, and there eyes had rubies that were the color of blood. Glancing around the room one last time , the man pushed the door open, walking into the dark room that was soon lit up by long candal stands that had feathers carved in them and they were made out of gold.

Soon the room became brighter with torchs of the wall that were carved like wings holding the flames. In the middle of the room was a dais that held a golden throne that was ornate and had carvings honoring isis and orisi in it. Sitting on either side were golden lioness looking like the were moving or on the prowl . On the right side was a glittering pond that had a statue in the middle of it was the god hapi , and a waterfall was running down behind the ornate statue, there were vases surrounding all sides of the pond that were full of exotic bird feathers such as peacocks. Once again glancing at the dias he saw a beautiful patterned rug beneath the throne. The he saw to his left he saw a beautiful bust of a woman guared by the ferrous god sobek and a image of a phoenix rising above her bust. The woman had straight hair that looked like a wig, she features that weren't classic beautiful but had something unique about them and she had jade jewels inlayed in her eyes. Beneath the stand was a stone slab that had hieroglyphs carved on it .Also beneath it were 2 small golden statues of bastet guarding the slab along side sobek. Above them hunging a canopy of silky blue curtains covering the bust. Glancing at the ceiling he saw a night sky full of stars that had diamonds in it and then a phoenix rising in the sky, it was inlayed with rubies . Noticing next to the dais was door that had the goddess mut standing guardnext to it, walking on to the door it also a phoenix carved in it as well.

Pushing the door open, the room was again pitch black until it was lit up again by the torchs seeing at least 100 beautiful ornate carved burial casket, which mostly likely were his family, sons, daugthers and wifes. Seeing a door at the end of the hall, he walked over there and pushed it open, it also had another phoenix carved on it. This room was pitch black and this suddenly lit up revealing a room that was more magnificent than any of the other rooms, it was glittering.

To his right laying around were many stunning pieces of jewlery that looked like they came from many parts of the world, they were inlayed with diamonds, sapphires, jade, emeralds, gold, silver, copper, rubies, onyx, beads and turquoise. Golden statues of all the gods and goddess of Egypt inlayed with jewels that shined brightly. Soft linen clothing hanging about, dress of stunning silk that shinned brighly in the room, wine glasses that were made out of many types of stones. Many furniture was laying around made out of gold and turquoise . Glancing to his left was a pool full of running water that glittered in the middle was stone slab that was huge held a bench like bed that was made out of a red velvety fabric, and had pillows of many bright and beautiful colors thrown on it , shielding it from view was a canopy of curtians.

Turning his eyes towards the middle of the room was a large Dias full long and rectagular stairs, at the bottom and top of the stairs stood the statue's of anbuis in all his fierce glory . However at the back of the dais sat a beautiful red rug, hammered to the wall were fans made out of red feathers, in the middle layed a sarcophagus made out of pure gold, in layed with rubies and sapphire , it had many spells carved on it , and had the goddess maat carved on it , next to it layed a smaller yet equally as beautiful sarcophagus accept this one was outlined with jade and diamonds and had the goddess baset carved on itand there organ jars were next to them and wre outlind in sapphires and diamonds .

Walking up the dias he open the huge sarcophagus a handsome man that looked as though he had never been touched by time, over his head he wore a crown in the shape of phoenix wings with with phoenix head sticking out, with rubies for eyes, covering his face was mask that was made to resemble horus, this also had rubies for eyes. He skin was still tan, and he wore a linen kilt with golden sash tied around his waist . Walking over to the other side of the sarcophagus he pulled the other lid off revealing a small figure of a woman, she was wearing a crown that also had wings and a phoenix sticking out with rubies for its eyes as well, wearing a face mask that resembled the goddess baset. She also wearing a ruby encrusted gold necklace, a long sleeved linen gown and golden sash tied around her waist. Walking back over to the man, he reached up to pull his face mask.

Suddenly he felt a force pull him back, he struggled to turn his head around and saw a man. This man had dark skin, and was wearing a plain robe, with a white turban. " You shall not touch the phoenix king" said the man in a deep voice. "Thhhe phonniex king" studered the man. " The man you know as Alexander Helios Harakthy" said the in a deep voice again. " You shall not leave this tomb alive, for this tomb will remain hidden and undisturbed for all eternity " said the man. " Shadow crush" the man stated, sending a pulse of shadow magic into crush him into tiny shards that denigrated in the air. Walking over he put on the lid of the womans sarcophagus first making sure it was tight so no air could get in, then he put on the lid of the man's sarcophagus tightly as well . Bowing with his to the ground he muttered a prayer and then said " forgive me my masters I have failed you today by letting someone see you. I shall not again for no one shall disturb the tomb of the phoenix king ever again" . Suddenly he disappeared in a ghostly mist.


	2. The bust

The bust stood in the ancient tomb of the phoenix king was a tribute to his late wife, his queen and his favorite . Woman that was no classical beauty but yet a unique beauty that captivated the pharaoh thoughts like no else . Her beauty was her fiery spirit and intelligence that she showed. The pharaoh was madly in love with her , and his passion for her was like fire. He was so in love with her wanted to be by his side for all eternity , and had her buried by his side. This bust showed his beloved Nibibit in life, and slab beneath it was a poem decicating to her and her only. This bust was showed the love he had for her


End file.
